A Whole New World
by TheAngelToMyHunter
Summary: The reader, a nurse at the local hospital, gets caught in a whirlwind of events when demons come searching for her at her place of work, hell-bent on doing her harm.


You walked down the hall, your hands stuffed into the pockets of your scrubs. There was very little happening in the small hospital where you worked as a nurse and the halls were quieter than they usually were. You were going on break, hoping to eat something. You were starving and were craving more coffee. As you walked, a tall man strode down the hall, one you didn't recognize. He wore a coat like the doctors' did and wore a stethoscope draped over his neck, but you had never seen him before. You looked up and your gaze was met with green eyes. He smiled at you and slowed his pace, but you only stared back, mystified. Who the heck was this guy? You stopped in front of him and he continued to smile. "Doctor," you said in greeting. His gaze glanced downward and his smile widened.

"Nurse," he replied. You felt a smile pulling at the corner of your lips.

"Call me Y/N. Everyone does," you said. You crossed your arms over your chest in a casual manner. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" He cleared his throat and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he said, still smiling. You put your hand to your lips thoughtfully.

"I didn't think we were getting anyone new. Maybe I'm just out of the loop. You got a name, Doctor?" you asked, getting a little flirty with the man. He seemed obviously interested in you and what harm was it to have a little fun. He chuckled.

"You can call me Dean, though I usually go by Doctor Sexy in the workplace," he said, his grin spreading ever wider. You laughed.

"Doctor Sexy? As in the character from _Dr. Sexy, MD_?" you asked, a smile breaking out on your face. He laughed and looked down again before meeting your eyes.

"Glad you thought it was funny. Everyone else I told that too thought I was a creep," he said.

"I'm not surprised. For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to put you in your place. Lucky for you, I watch the show. It's my guilty pleasure actually," you reply.

"Put me in my place, huh?" he commented, smirking down at you. You gave him a look.

"Just 'cause you're new around here doesn't mean you get to disregard the rules. We have a strong sexual harassment policy here, and if that comment had been said to the wrong person, your ass would be had by HR," you replied half-jokingly. He chuckled again, his eyes sparkling a bit.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I came across you and not some tight ass," he replied. You both chuckled a bit. "When's your shift over today?"

"I'm done at five, actually. Why?" you asked coyly.

"What a coincidence; that's when I'm done too. Say, Y/N, would you be interested in having a drink with me after work? That is, if you don't already have plans," he said suavely. You ponder it for a moment longer than it took, your hand on your chin in thought.

"Oh, I don't know. Relaxing in front of the T.V. is an engagement I don't think I can miss," you said after a moment. "But I think I can move some things around." He smiled largely at you.

"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you tonight after work," he replied. You nodded and began to walk away to the break room.

"I'll be seeing you." You smiled to yourself as you went off, excited that a man that attractive had taken an interest in you. It was nice; you hadn't had a date in a little while and it would be a change of pace to go out with a guy so easy going. Entering the break room, you were definitely happy. One of the other nurses whom you were friendly with was at a table off in the corner of the break room. She sat there, her lunch in front of her but untouched. As you pulled down a mug from one of the cabinets in the room and poured yourself some coffee, you directed your attention to her. "Hey, Alison, is everything alright?" you asked. Setting your mug down with the still-hot coffee in it, you reached for the fridge. She looked up from the table, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, I'm just fine," she said, her voice taking on an odd tone. You looked over at her and for a second, you could have sworn her eyes had gone completely black. Blinking a few times, you looked again and they were back to the same brown they'd always been, only a few shades darker than her skin. She still wore that large grin and it unsettled you. Feeling shaken, you closed the fridge and moved to leave the room.

"Okay, great, good. I'm glad. I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your lunch," you stammered out, leaving the room in a rush. You could feel her eyes on you as you left and it sent shivers down your spine. As you walked down the hall, you bumped into Dean again. Looking up at him, you tried to force a smile on your lips. "Hey Dean. Didn't think I'd see you so soon," you said. He looked at you quizzically.

"Are you alright? You look a little stressed." You shook your head.

"No, I'm fine. Just thought I saw something, that's all."

"What'd you see?" he asked, his face somewhat alarmed.

"It's nothing. I'm probably a little tired, that's all."

"Y/N, what did you see?"

"Nothing, I said that. My eyes were just playing tricks on me. Must have been the lighting in the break room." Dean sighed.

"What did you think you saw? I'm not gonna laugh, okay. I'm just curious," he said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I was in the break room, grabbing some coffee. I looked over at my friend Alison and for a second, I thought her eyes went black. It sounds crazy, I know. I'm just tired," you said, rubbing your eyes.

"You stay here, okay? I'll be right back," Dean said, pushing past you and walking to the break room. You stared after him.

"Where are you going?" you called after him.

"Just stay there!" he said over his shoulder. You rolled your eyes and leaned against the wall. You were reconsidering your date for tonight. A minute or so had passed and you were about to walk off and get back to work when one of the elder patients in the hospital came shambling down the hall. You pushed yourself from the wall and made your way towards her.

"Mrs. Barnaby, what are you doing out of your room?" you asked with a smile. She was one of the more easy going ladies in the hospital, though she wasn't supposed to be out of her room at this time. "Is everything alright?" You placed a hand on her shoulder. The elderly lady smiled widely.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, dear," she said before her eyes turned completely black. You withdrew your hand quickly and began to slowly move away from her. She continued to smile and strode toward you, her gimpy gait suddenly nonexistent. From her dressing gown she pulled out a long, ridged blade. The metal glinted ominously under the florescent lights as she approached. Now on the opposite side of the hall, you felt the wall behind you and panicked as she came ever closer, her grin sinister and her eyes menacing.

"Get away from me!" you said in a strangled voice, your throat dry with fear. She chuckled, that too sounding evil.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said in a sweet voice. "Now, hold still so I can gut you, dearie." You felt your heart stop cold in your chest and you couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Dean came racing around the corner of the hall and toward you. Mrs. Barnaby stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the sudden intruder. "Winchester," you heard her mutter under her breath before turning her attention toward you again. She lunged for you, dagger held high in the air. You would have screamed if your throat hadn't been so dry. Almost instantaneously, Dean was beside you and began flicking what appeared to be water at the woman. She shrieked in pain and stumbled away from the two of you. It looked as though she was burning. Again, he flicked more water on her and she cried out shrilly, dropping her knife and covering her face. Dean then began to chant something in a language you didn't know. You stared at him in wonder and fear as he moved toward the woman, continually spewing fresh water on her writhing body that had crumpled to the ground. She wailed and howled in pain, rolling around on the ground. More of the foreign words spilled from his lips and her body shook. He came to what appeared to be the end of his chant and suddenly, her body arched toward the ceiling and a cloud of black smoke sprang from her lips and shot into the air. It swirled on the ceiling for a moment before disappearing all together. The woman's body lay still on the floor and Dean rushed toward her. You felt air fill your lungs again and your legs gave way underneath you as you sank to the floor against the wall.

"She's still breathing!" he exclaimed as a tall man in scrubs appeared at the end of the hall closest to you.

"Dean!" he shouted and Dean looked up.

"Sam!" he replied, standing from his crouched position and turning to face the other man.

"What's the news?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head sadly.

"Demons."

"Dammit!" Sam cursed, running his hands through his rather long hair. You stared at them incredulously.

"Demons?" you asked shakily, trying to get back to your feet. They both turned to face you and Dean walked over to you.

"Sam, this is Y/N. The demon who was in that old lady over there tried to gank her," he said, offering you a hand. You took it and he pulled you to your feet. You swayed a little and held onto his arm for support, not wishing to fall. Sam nodded your way, muttering a quick greeting. Before you could ask again about the whole demon business, the doors at the far end of the hallway banged open and two burly men emerged, coming right for the three of you. "Get behind me," Dean said to you, positioning his body in front of yours in a protective stance. He bent down to pick up the knife the demon had dropped earlier and he held it firmly in his hand. Sam drew out a similar one except this one had strange markings on the blade. They formed a somewhat protective barrier between you and the two men that were fast approaching. As they drew closer, you could see that their eyes were black as well. You felt the panic you had experienced before rise up inside of you again as the demons collided with the two men and blades flashed and sliced at skin. Sam jabbed his knife into the demon before him and his eyes and mouth flashed with a sudden orange color and he fell to the ground. Dean was nimbly avoiding the slashes that were being made at him and Sam withdrew a bottle from his pocket and flung the water within it at the demon. Like before, the water burned its skin and he withdrew in pain. He recited the same chant Dean had said and soon, a cloud of black smoke flew from the demon's mouth and to the ceiling before vanishing. Your heart was racing hurriedly and the men in front of you were slightly bloody and breathing heavily. "Come on," Dean said, grabbing your hand pulling you down the hall from where Sam came. You didn't move, though.

"What about those people? We can't just leave them there!" you said, pulling your hand from his. The two men looked at you and then back to the three bodies on the ground. The man that had been fighting Dean stirred, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Hey! Take care of that old lady, would ya?" Dean shouted to him. The man looked over at him and then to Mrs. Barnaby. He nodded and stood up shakily. Dean grabbed your hand and began pulling you again. You went with, staring back as you ran. Down the halls the three of you ran. You wondered where to exactly.

"Where are you taking me?" you questioned, your voice uneven and slightly breathy as you continued running.

"Away from here," Sam answered from ahead, keeping his eyes forward.

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe here," Dean said this time. You fell silent, letting that sink in. Sure, those demons had attacked you, but that was just because you were in their way, right? Suddenly, Sam and Dean stopped dead in their tracks and you bumped into Dean roughly. His hold on your hand was the only thing that kept you from falling on your ass. You peered around him and in the center of the hall stood Alison. She had a devious smirk on her face.

"Hello Sam and Dean. So nice of you to show," she said, her tone full of mock courtesy. You stared at her in confusion until you noticed her blackened eyes. The blackness of her eyes was unsettling against her dark skin. It was terrible seeing your friend this way. You stayed behind Dean.

"I should gank you right now, you son of a bitch," Dean said, his hand tightening on yours. She laughed and took a step forward, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd love to, Dean, but that isn't going to happen," she said in a cocky voice. His muscles tightened angrily. "Besides, killing me won't bring her back." Her face twisted up into a mask of mock sympathy. He fumed silently in front of you.

"I wouldn't test him, Pamael," Sam said. The demon perked up.

"Oh! You remembered my name! I feel so important now! The Winchesters, of all people, remembering little old me! What a day to be alive!" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. They both remained silent and her smile faded. "Is the fun over already? That's too bad. I was hoping we could draw this out. Ah well. Some things just can't be, I suppose. Well, since the pleasantries are out of the way, you can hand over the girl. I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. Sounds like a good deal, right?"

"She's not going anywhere with you," Dean said sharply, his voice practically a growl. She smiled again.

"That's not how these things work, Dean. You see, I came here for the girl, so I'm leaving here with the girl. Capiche?"

"Over my dead body," he countered. She smirked.

"Hmm, that can be arranged," she said. After a few moments of silence, she took another step forward, all playfulness drained out of her expression. "Look, boys, I don't have time for these silly games. Now, you either hand over the girl compliantly, or I can break your pretty little necks _and then take her_."

"Not if I kill you first."

"I'd like to see you try." Dean glowered at her and turned slightly to Sam.

"Sam. Knife." In a flash, Sam tossed him the blade with the strange writing on it. He caught it and, letting go of your hand, he stalked toward the demon in no hurry. She chuckled.

"Well, I see we're not in a negotiating mood. So long, boys. I'll be back for the girl. Hopefully you'll be in better moods. Ciao!" Pamael said before black smoke poured from her lips and into the air, disappearing just like the others did. Alison's now demonless body fell to the floor in a heap and you rushed forward. Dean smirked.

"I knew she'd smoke out. Stupid demon bitch is all talk," he said, shoving the blade into his pocket. As you reached your friend, you tried to wake her up.

"Alison? Wake up!" you said, shaking her softly. She blinked a bit and sat up slowly with your help. "Oh my God!" you exclaimed, wrapping your arms around her. "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine," she said, moving her arms and smiling lightly. "It feels weird to be in control of my own body again, that's all." You hugged her tighter.

"Y/N, we have to go," Dean said to you. You let go of Alison and looked at him. "She'll be back for you and staying here is not an option." You nodded.

"I understand. Alison, do you remember anything?" She nodded.

"Yeah, bits and pieces," she said. The two of you stood up from the ground, you mostly helping her up.

"Good. We'll need your help," Sam replied.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need." Sam began explaining to her what to say to the police when they arrived. She was fairly compliant. Soon, you and the boys were on your way. They took you quickly outside and to their car. You hopped into the back seat, Dean in the driver's seat and Sam in shotgun. The car roared to life and before you knew it, you were on the road and heading out of town.

"Where to now?" you asked.

"As far away from here as we can get," Dean said, speeding along the road. "Also, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I think we're gonna have to put that drink on hold for a little while." He smirked and looked back at you through the rear view mirror. You laughed a little.

"Looks that way." You sat back in your seat and stared out the window. It was going to be tough leaving your old life for whatever _this_ was, but you felt oddly safe with the Winchesters. You felt safe with Dean looking after you. How bad could this life really be? You shrugged and decided you take whatever came your way with as much confidence as you could muster. It was the start of a new you.


End file.
